The invention relates to a method for testing the relevancy of an identifier which may be transmitted to a communication means by way of network in a massage, a test module therefor and furthermore a generating method for the formation of a relevancy table provided for relevancy testing of identifiers associated with an identifier group and a generating module therefor.